The basic goal of the General Clinical Research Center is to provide an optimal setting for Clinical Research which will eventuate in: 1. Increased knowledge of physiology and pathophysiology of human disease, 2. Allow development of improved methods for diagnosis and treatment, 3. Provide interdisciplinary interaction and collaboration, and 4. Offer unusual opportunities for training in Clinical Research. The Center will provide for hospitalization of patients in an environment in which careful dietary needs are established, skillful intensive nursing care, and precise collection of urine, stool, blood and other samples are carried out. Qualified faculty members of both the Clinical and Basic Sciences and their associates will study clinical problems which embrace most of the major fields of clinical investigation.